Double Life
Prologue "Give up, Dib-worm!" Zim growled, aiming a laser gun at the child's face. "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it! "Never!" Dib shot back. "You better--" Dib's lifeless body fell to the ground. "Bu-but..." Zim stammered, "...I di-didn't shoot. I didn't! I know I didn't! This gun doesn't even work anymore! I...but...how...what...this isn't happening. It can't be. It's not. No..." * * * * * * * * * * "Wake up, Dib." Dib lifted his head. "Wha...? "You're lucky. Really lucky. And you've got a lot of spirit strength, too. That's why you were an obvious target." "What are you talking about? Zim killed me!" "He didn't." A girl with black hair and dark blue eyes came into Dib's line of sight. "Where am I? What happened?" "You have a clean, pure soul. Purer than most. I have a job for you. I need your help." Dib didn't have anything better to do at that point than get a job from this chick, did he? "What is it?" "Currently, you're in the place between Hell and the Soul Society." She pulled out four markers and a sketchpad and doodled something. Then she held it up. "You have a great opportunity, and way more than enough soul energy to take this opportunity." She pointed to the left side of the paper. It was a blob of random color with a happy-faced...cat head(?) in the center. "The good spirits, the 'Wholes', go to the Soul Society." She pointed to the right side of the paper. It was black with a lightening bolt thingy and a bear head or something with a possible angry face. "The bad spirits, the 'Hollows', are killed by the Soul Reapers kill them by stabbing their heads. You are going to be a Soul Reaper. Do you follow?" "I think I do," Dib said unsurely. The teen looked angry. "What's not to understand? I'm explaining it and I have a visual aid." "The visual aid doesn't help. It's too hard to make out the pictures." "Okay then! You're just as bad as Kurosaki!" She threw her sketchpad down and punched the wall. She took a deep breath and put her hands at her sides. About an hour later, Dib finally understood his job. He nodded slowly. "I think I've got it." "Good," the teen said. "I'll be seeing you again soon enough, I predict." Chapter One Dib got up off the ground. Zim dropped his gun and instantly kneeled down. "Master Dib, defier of death, please rain mercy down on me! I didn't shoot you, I swear! It was something else! I don't know exactly--" Dib lowered the sword he was now holding. "I know, it was something else. Is GIR okay? Are you okay?" "Yeah, but what's it matter to you?" Zim got up and marched over toward his base. A strong washed over Dib. It was the same one he had before the Hollow had killed him. Right before the back half of Zim's house got smashed, Dib pushed him out of the way. "Is that the same Hollow that killed me?" Dib wondered out loud. "Probably." "The same what?" Zim questioned. "The same Hollow. The thing that just destroyed half of your base. That demon thing standing right in front of you!" He motioned toward the Hollow. "How do you miss it?" "I...I don't see anything." A jet-black butterfly fluttered in through the huge opening. It turned into a teenage girl and she landed on the floor. She was the same girl who had brought Dib back to life about five minutes ago. "Hello. I'm Rukia Kuchiki, the Soul Reaper you met earlier today!" she said brightly. "So you're fighting your first Hollow?" "What does it look like to you?" Dib snapped. "You must stab it in the head, preferrably in the back of the head. It's simple. Just use your skills and destroy it!" Dib thrust his sword outward as the Hollow attempted to attack Dib. "What skills do I have?" "You must have some kind magical benefit from such a large head." "My head's not big!" "My drawings don't suck." "So wha--" Dib was cut off as the Hollow stabbed him in the stomach. He dropped to a kneeling position. "Screw this," Rukia muttered, letting out a sigh of irritation "Let me show you how real Soul Reapers take out Hollows." She unsheathed her sword and practically walked up behind the Hollow's head and stabbed it. She front-flipped and landed in front of Dib. "And that is how it's done. You have so much to learn." Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Bleach Category:Crossover Category:Epicness Category:Awesomeness